My Lovely XiaoLu
by Cherry Jung
Summary: Sehun si anak SMA yang suka di ganggu Xi Luhan bocah kecil yang merupakan tetangganya. HunHan, many typo, BL, cerita pasaran dan garing. RnR juseyoo. sequelnya sudah di update
1. Chapter 1

HunHan

.

.

.

.

My lovely XiaoLu

.

.

.

.

.

Xi Luhan, anak laki laki tetangga Sehun sangat suka menempeli Sehun. Dia hapal jadwal Sehun pulang sekolah maupun pulang dari kegiatannya yang lain. Jika hari Minggu tiba, maka akan ajdi neraka bagi Sehun. Luhan akan bermain seharian di rumahnya dan mengganggunya dengan suara cemprengnya

"sehunnie ini cocok tidak dengan lulu?"

"Sehunnie coba lihat lulu baru saja membantu mama membuat kue"

"sehunnie ayo kita bermai rumah rumahan, lulu jadi mama nya dan sehunnie jadi papanya"

"Sehunnie sehunnie lulu sangat sayang dengan sehunnie"

"sehunnie"

"sehunnie…"

"sehunnie…"

Setiap hari dunia Sehun dikelilingi oleh Xi Luhan si namja kecil yang cantik. Ugh sehun tidak mau d I cap sebagai pedopil bila terus berdekatan dengan anak itu walau orang pasti mengira mereka adalah kakak baeradik yang menggemaskan.

Hari ini hari Minggu yang damai bagi Sehun. Mengapa? Karena Sehun bisa bangun siang tanpa pengganggu si kecil tetangganya. Sehun bangun pukul 12 siang setelah mandi ia segera keluar kamar dan menuju ke dapur untuk meminta makan kepada eommanya. Tapi saat sampai dapur yang sehun temui hanya sepiring pasta dan memo dari eommanya

'Sehun-ah, makanlah pasta ini untuk sarapan pagi, eomma sedang dirumah sakit karena Luhan sakit, sedangkan nyonya Xi dan Tuan Xi belum bisa kembali ke Korea. –eomma-' itu isi pesan yang di terima Sehun. Dahi Sehun berkerut

"si bocah sakit?" gumamnya

Sehun menggedikan bahunya tidak peduli dan hanya memakan pastanya sambil menonton telvisi.

14:10

Setelah makan pasta buatan eommanya tadi, Sehun sudah mengerjakan tugas tugasnya, menontontv bahkan bermain 10 ronde di playstation, tapi entah kenapa Sehun merasa bahwa waktu sangat lama berlalu. Biasanya Sehun ingin cepat cepat melewati hari Minggu karena Luhan selalu mengganggunya. Eomma Sehun selalu menyuruh Sehun menemani Luhan bermain karena Luhan kesepian. Nyonya Xi dan Tuan Xi suka melakukan perjalanan bisnis, kakak Luhan Yifan berkuliah di Canada, teman temannya Baekhyun pasti sudah di monopoli oleh tetangga rumahnya yang seumuran Sehun, Park Chanyeol, lalu Do Kyungsoo temannya yang lain pasti lebih suka belajar memasak bersama eommanya di rumah. Jadi Luhan sering sendirian. Sesekali keponakan nyonya Xi , Kim Minseok akan datang ke rumah Luhan apabila sedang tidak sibuk kerja. Jadi, yang paling gampang untuk Luhan ajak main adalah Sehun. Lagipula sejak kedatangan Luhan menjadi tetangga Sehun, Luhan langsung berbinar binary menatap Sehun. Kata Luhan saat itu Sehun seperti Pangeran tampan yang ada di film Disney.

Sehun sudah bosa dengan kegiatannya sekarang dan sekarang dai galau. Chanyeol tidak mungkin bisa dai ajak main karena dia pasti sedang mendekati teman Luhan si Baekhyun, sedangkan Jongin sedang izin ke Jepang menjenguk neneknya.

'sial' makinya dalam hati. Rasanya jika minggu minggu lalu dimana harinyadi ganggu oleh Luhan, tdak selama ini dan entah kenapa sekarang dia merasa merindukan Luhan.

Akhirnya Sehun menelepon eommanya

'yeoboseyo'

"yeoboseyo eomma, "

'ne sehunnie? Waeyo?' Tanya nyonya Oh

"eomma sedang apa?" Tanya Sehun

'eomma sedang menemani Luhanie, apa sehunie mau kesini?' Tanya nyonya Oh

'eomonim apa itu Sehunnie hyung?' Tanya Luhan dari jauh. Ntah kenapa Sehun merindukan suara cempreng Luhan.

'halo sehunie hyung' kata suara di telepon menyadarkan lamunan Sehun

"ada apa bocah?" kata sehun

"sehunnie hyung, lulu sedang sakit apa sehunnie hyung tidak mau menjenguk lulu?" Tanya Luhan

"tidak" kata Sehun

'ahhh sehunnie hyung, kalau lulu di jenguk sehunie hyung maka lulu akan cepat sembuh' kata Luhan lagi

"apa setelah sembuh kita bisa bermain lagi?" kata sehun pelan dan ntah kenapa Luhan mendengarnya

'tentu saja hyung! Kita bermain lagi kalau lulu sudah senbuh' kata Luhan

"hah baiklah. Tunggu disana bocah" kata Sehun

Piip

Sehun mematikan Handphonenya, mengganti bajunya dan membawa mobilnya menuju rumah sakit dimana Luhan dirawat.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Luhan diiringi teriakan senang Luhan

"SEHUNIE HYUNG!" Kata Luhan

"diam bocah disini rumah sakit" kata Sehun sementara Luhan masih tersenyum lima jari

"Sehunnie, bisa jaga Luhan sebentar? Eomma mau kembali ke rumah dahulu untuk mandi dan beres beres" kata nyonya OH

"ne eomma" tak lama nyonya Oh pun keluar

"Sehunnie hyung kata eomonim lulu di infuse sakit sekali" katanya sambil menunjukkan tangannyta yang di infius

"makanya jangan bandel bocah" kata Sehun

"aniyaaa lulu tidak bandel hyung" kata sehun

"kalau begitu kenapa bisa sampai di rawta kalau tidak bandel" kata Sehun

"ini karena baekkie! Karena lulu menemani Baekkie main hujan hujanan hyung" kata Luhan

"yak mana bisa menyaklahkan baekkie itu karena kau saja yang mau ikut ikutan" Kata Sehun

"aniya hyungie baekkie mengancam lulu katanya dia akan merebut sehunnie hyung kalau lulu tidak mau main hujan hujanan dengan baekkie. Huaahhh maldo andwee sehunnie hyung hanya milik lulu" kata Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"hey bocah. Kau benar benar suka padaku?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk antusias

"tentu saja Sehunnie hyung! Lulu sangat saaaaaaaangat suka dengan Sehunnie hyung. Ah ani kata Kris hyung Lulu sangaaaatttt mencintai Sehunnie hyung" Kata Luhan

"kalau begitu kau harus sudah besar dulu. Mana mau aku berpacaran dengan bocah sepertimu" Kata Sehun  
"Jadi kalau Lulu sudah besar Sehunnie hyung mau berpacaran dengan Lulu?" Tanya Luhan. Sementara Sehun mengangguk

"asal kau bisa tumbuh dengan menarik saja. Jika tidak ya aku tidak akan mau jadi kekasihmu" Kata Sehun

"baiklah hyung" kata Luhan semangat

.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

12 tahun kemudian

Oh Sehun baru saja kembali dari ruang rapat. Wajahnya benar benar suntuk. Rapat kali ini benarbenar membuat moodnya turun. Sehun duduk di kursinya dan memandang foto di sudut mejanya. Foto ia dan keluarganya lalu disebelahnya ada foto dirinya dan seorang bocah kecil bermanata rusa. Xi Luhan. Sudah 12 tahun berlalu dan Sehun malah telat mengetahui tentang Luhan. Setelah lulus SMA, Sehun pergi kulilah ke USA, Luhan tentu saja menangis, bahkan baru 3 hari setelah kepergian Sehun, Luhan panas tinggi dan harus dirawat lagi kerumah sakit. Kebetulan sekali Kris, kakak laki laki Luhan baru pulang untuk liburan. Akhirnya setelah Luhan sembuh dan segala bujuk rayu di keluarkan oleh Kris, Luhan ikut Kris ke Canada dan menetap di London setelah Kris selesai kuliah. Oh Sehun? Sehun tentu saja kelabakan. Yang sehun tahu bahwa Luhan berada di Canada, saat Sehun ke Canada ketika senggang kuliahnya, dia tidak menemukan Luhan maupun Kris dan mereka hilang kontak hingga sekarang.

Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Itulah yang dirasakan Sehun. Dia sungguh menyesal. Dia benar benar mencintai Xi Luhan. Bocah imut yang suka mengganggunya. Saat Luhan sakit ketika Sehun pergi, hamper setiap hari Sehun menelepon rumahnya. Walaupun ditempatnya sudah gelap dan di rumahnya di korea terang, Sehun tetap menelepon ke Korea dan menanyakan kabar Luhan. Apa Luhan sudah sembuh, apa Luhan sudah makan? Namun setelah Luhan pindah ke Canada mereka kehilangan kontak dan membuat Sehun merana disana, ketika kangen dengan Luhan, Sehun hanya bisa melihat fotonya.

Sudah belasan tahun berlalu dan Sehun ingin mengetahui keadaan Luhan, Sehun benar benar penasaran apa Luhan masih cantik dan imut seperti waktu kecil, seperti apa Luhannya sekarang? Apa Luhannya masih cengen? Dan yang ingin Sehun tahu, apa Luhannya masih mencintainya?

Tok..tok..tok..

"masuk" jawab Sehun

"tuan anda seseorang mengaku teman lama anda ingin bertemu anda" Kata sekertaris Sehun. Sehun mengerutkan alisnya bingung

'siapa?' batinnya

"suruh dia masuk" kata Sehun. Akhirnya sang sekertaris mengangguk. Tak berapa lama masuk seorang namja manis dengan jeans panjang dan sweater rajutan berwarna biru.

"Sehunnie hyung, annyeong" sapa pria itu. Sehun tertegun. Di depannya, tepat dihadapannya, sosok yang paling dirindukannya. Xi Luhan berdiri di depannya dan masih belum berubah, mata rusanya, caranya menatap Sehun.

"sehunnie hyung tidak rindu lulu yaaa" kata Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Sehun segera saja beridir dan setengah berlari menuju Luhan dan memeluk Luhan erat. Sementara Luhan tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan terjebak di dalam pelukan Sehun dan di dalam selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Entah bagaimana Sehun dan Luhan berakhir di ranjang di apartment milik Sehun dengan tubuh telanjang dan peluh disana sini.

"sehunie hyung" panggil Luhan

"hmm"

"Apa Lulu sudah menarik dan sesuai dengan apa yang Sehunnie hyung suka?" Tanya Luhan

"apa yang tadi kita lakukan belum, cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu lu?" Tanya Sehun

"sehunnie hyung mesum" kata Luhan

"haha, saranghae XiaoLu" kata Sehun

"nado saranghae Sehunie hyung" kata Luhan

END

A/U: hallo kembali lagi dengan saya master of typo haha.. niatnya ini mau bikin drabble eh jadinya malah oneshoot lagi dan entah kenapa susah banget ngilangin supaya Luhannya gak manis dan cute. Lama lama saya bisa diabetes kalau ngetik HunHan Luhannya cute cute begitu. Haha baiklah seperti biasa R&R nya yaa.. saya tunggu. Gomawo~~


	2. Chapter 2

Sehun kini sedang sibuk belajar untuk ujian akhirnya besok. Setelah lulus nanti Sehun akan melanjutkan kuliah ke USA. Tentu saja Sehun senang sekali karena dia lolos test universitas impiannya. Tapi, sekarang rasanya ada yang ganjil bagi Sehun. Jika dia pergi, dia tidak bisa bersama tetangganya yang manis itu, Xi Luhan . Sehun pasti akan merindukan Luhan. Dan bagaimana nanti nasib Luhan? Bocah itu selain menghabiskan waktunya disekolah juga menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sehun. Sehun dan Luhan sudah seperti ampolop dan perangko. Bahkan, kakak Luhan, Kris, sangat iri dengan Sehun. Karena setiap Kris menelepon Luhan, Luhan selalu membicarakan sehun. Sehun yang tampan saat bermain basketlah, Sehun yang sangat tampan ketika belajar lah, Sehun yang ini, yang itu sampai sampai Krise bete mendengarnya.

"Sehunie hyungggg~~~" Panggil Luhan.

"Hmmm" sahut Sehun

"Sehunnie hyung sedang belajarf untuk besok ya." Kata Luhan lagi. Sementara Sehun mengangguk sekilas

"sehunnie hyung, ini lulu buatkan kopi dan kue untuk sehunnie hyung"Kata Luhan sambil membawa nampan kecil. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Luhan. Poni Luhan id ikat membentuk apple hair, dan mengenakan piyama bergambar chopper si rusa dari anime one piece. Sehun membantu Luhan meletakkan nampan ke atas mejanya.

"Siapa yang membuat kuenya?" Tanya Sehun

"Tentu saja Lulu yang buat." Kata Luhan

"bohong" Kata sehun

"aniya hyung~~ Lulu buat kue buat hyung" Kata Luhan lagi

"Kalau berbohong tidak akan aku makan kuenya" kata Sehun

"aishh hyung jahat. Baik baikl lulu mengaku, kuenya bibi shin yang buat, tapi lulu bantu bibi shin kok hyung" kata Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"baik baik" kata sehun sambil mengacak rambut Luhan

"gomawo" kata Sehun lalu melanjutkan belajarnya. Sementara Luhan masih terdiam dan menatap Sehun berbinar binary

"pulanglah Lu, sudah malam" kata Sehun

"aniya hyung lulu masih mau disini menemani hyung" kata Luhan

"jangan bandel lu, cepat tidur" kata Sehun lagi

"Lulu mau tidur dengan Sehun hyung~~" Kata Luhan sambil menatap Sehun dengan puppy eyesnya

'ugh' batin sehun

"baiklah" kata Sehun.

"tunggu hyung di ranjan oke? Dan jangan berisik" kata Sehun

"uhm" sahut Luhan sambil mengangguk. Luhan pun naik ke atas ranjang Sehun dan duduk memandangi Sehun. Tapi tidak bertahan lama, karena tak lama mata rusa itu menutup menyembunyika indah matanya.

Pukul 21.15

Sehun menutup bukunya dan merapihkannya serta menyiapkan peralatannya besok. Setelah selesai dan menggantin piyamanya, ia menghampiri ranjangnya yang diisi oleh Luhan. Sehun membenarkan posisi Luhan, lalu naik ke atas ranjangnya dan berbaring di samping Luhan. Sebelum tidur, sehun melihat wajah Luhan yang cantik dan polos ketika itu.

"yak bocah, cepatlah besar dan jadilah seorang sukses dan menarik" kata Sehun lalu mengecup kening dan bibir Luhan sekilas lalu Sehun mulai terlelap sambil memeluk Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sangat senang hari ini, besok malam ia akan berangkat ke USA, karena seminggu lagi akan masuk Kuliah jadi dia akan mengenal tempat tinggalnya terlebih dahulu. Saat sedang packing sore ini, tiba tiba Sehun ingat sesuatu, Xi Luhan, bocah tetangga sebelahnya. Bagaimana dengan Luhan? Apa Luhan akan kesepian? Apa Luhan tidak apa apa ia tinggal? Sehun dengan cepat mempacking barang barangnya dan keluar ke bawah menuju eommanya yang sedang menonton tv

"eomma, aku akan menginap di rumah Luhan mala mini" Kata Sehun lalu meninggalkan eommanya tanpa menunggu balasan eommanya, sementara nyonya Oh hanya bisa menggeleng melihat kelakuan putranya

.

.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

.

"Sehunie hyunggggggg~~~~" kata Luhan senang melihat Sehun yang datang ke kamarnya, mala mini Luhan tidak pergi ke rumah Sehun karena telalu malam pulang dari les pianonya dan lagi Luhan harus mengerjakan prnya lalu mandi juga makan malam dan tidur.

"sudah mau tidur bocah?" Tanya Sehun

"nde.. sehunnie hyung mau apa kesini? Mau menemani lulu tidur?" Tanya Sehun

"ne, cepat naik, malam ini kau temani tidur" kata Sehun sambil naik ke ranjang Luhan. Luhan tersenyum lima jari dan segera naik ke atas ranjangnya dan tidur di samping Sehun.

"Jaljayo hyung" kata Sehun

"jaljayo Lu" kata Sehun lalu mereka terlelap tidur.

Hari ini Luhan sangat senang sekali. Tadi pagi, Sehun mengantar Luhan, lalu menjemput Luhan dari sekolah, menunggu lesnya dan makan siang bersama lalu mengajak Luhan jalan jalan seharian juga makan malam hingga sekarang Luhan tidur dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Sehun keluar dari kamar luhan lalu memberikan surat kepada kepala pelayang Jang. Surat untuk Luhan dan Kris. Lalu Sehun keluar dari rumah Luhan, dan bersiap siap ke bandara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menangis keras di kediaman keluarga Oh. Nyonya besar Oh bahkan sampai bingung cara menenangkan Luhan. Pulang sekolah tadi setelah makan siang, Luhan pergi ke kediaman keluarga Oh. Niatnya untuk mengajak Sehun bermainseperti biasa tentunya. Tapiyang dia temukan tak terduga. Sehun pergi meninggalkannya. Bahkan Luhan tidak dapat mendengar jelas kata kata nyonya Oh yang dia dengar jelas tadi bahwa Sehun pergi ke USA. Sehunnya. Sehun hyungnya pergi meninggalkannya. Nyonya Oh kelabakan menenangkan Luhan yang terduduk di sofa di ruang tamu rumah Sehun.

"hiks sehunnie hyung hiks hiks hueeeeeeeeee sehunnie hyung sehunie hyung hiks" tangis Luhan. Tak berapa lama, nyonya Oh ingat pesan Sehun. Nyonya Oh segera menuju ke kamar Sehun dan mengambil boneka beruang besar dengan baju Ibertulisan 'I Love You' dan sebuah surat.

"Luhannie, Luhannie, ini dari sehun hyung, uljima ne" kata Nyonya Oh. Luhan menatap boneka beruang itu lalu memeluknya dan mengambil surat dari nyonya Oh. Untung saja Luhan sudah mulai lancer membaca, jadi nyonya Oh membantu Luhan membaca surat dari Sehun.

 _Dear XiaoLu,_

 _Hey, bocah, pasti sekarang kau sedang menangis kan? Hapus air mata mu. Kau bilang dulu ingin menikah dengan ku kan? Aku tidak suka orang yang cengeng. Ingat itu,eoh? Hey bocah, selama aku pergi jangan bandel,eoh? Jangan cengeng! Belajarlah yang rajin, lalu cepat besar. Setelah besar nanti, jadilah orang yang menarik untukku. Jangan suka makan es jika sedang hujan. Mengerti? Dan jika sudah besar nanti. Kalau kau sudah merasa dapat menarik perhatianku, temui aku okay? Jangan menangis lagi, hapus airmatamu okay? Saranghae_

 _-oh sehun-_

Selesai membaca surat sehun dengan bantuan Nyonya Oh, tangis Luhan makin menjadi, nyonya Oh sampai kebingungan menenangkan Luhan yang menangis dibalik boneka beruang dari Sehun. Tapi ternyata Tuhan sangat sayang dengan nyonya Oh, karena Oh Kyuhyun, kakak Sehun dan Kris, kakak Luhan tiba tiba muncul, bersama dengan Lee Sungmin, kekasih Kyuhyun. Kris baru saja sampai Korea, niatnya ingin member kejutan untuk adiknya, tapi malah ia yang terkejut, Kepala pelayan Jang memberikan surat dari Sehun kepada Kris dan Kris langsung menuju rumah keluarga Oh. Dan ternyata saat Kris datang ke kediaman keluarga Oh, Sungmin baru saja menjemput Kyuhyun dari bandara. Kuliah Kyuhyun sudah selesai beberapa bulan yang lalu. Karena harus menunggu beberapa hal, hingga Kyuhyun baru bisa kembali sesudah Sehun berangkat.

"Luhan" panggil Kris

"hiks hiks gege hiks Fanfan gege hiksss hueeeee gege gege gege" tangis Luhan. Kris segera menggendong Luhan, nyonya Oh memberikan surat dari Sehun untuk Luhan. Kris hanya membungkukkan badannya dan izin kembali ke rumahnya.

Luhan's House

Kris meletakkan Luhan yang masih memeluk boneka beruang dari Sehun di ranjang Luhan. Luhan masih saja menangis. Kris menggeleng tidak percaya. Ia kembali membaca surat dari Sehun untuknya

 _Untuk Kris hyung_

 _Annyeong hyung, apa kabar? Maaf karena aku memberikanmu surat dan kau langsung mendapatkan masalah. Aku pergi ke USA untuk kuliah tahu kan itu impianku dari dulu. Karena aku ingin membanggakan eomma dan almarhum appa. Bukan maksudku meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja. Dan bukan maksudku membuat Luhan sedih, aku juga sedih karena kehilangan Luhan. Pasti aku akanmerindukan suara tawanya, bicaranya dan tangisannya. Maaf hyung karena aku lancing menyukai adikmu. Bahkan umur kami terpaut cukup jauh. Tadinya, aku hanya menganggap keberadaan Luhan sangat mengganggu. Tetapi, semakin lama aku malah jatuh hati dengan adikmu hyung. Selama aku pergi, apa hyung bisa menjaga Luhan untukku? Aku memohon kepadamu hyung, mungkin memang tidak sopan karena aku memohon lewat surat. Ku mohon hyung. Jaga Luhan untukku, jangan sampai dia menangis, sakit dan sedih. Dia harus bahagia dengan dan tanpa aku. Aku akan menjadi sukses hyung, akan aku buktikan pada hyung kalau aku sukses nanti, aku akan mengambil Luhan. Karena aku mencintai Luhan._

 _-Oh Sehun-_

"sialan kau Oh sehun, memangnya kau kira adikku apa" geram Kris. Kris mengambil telepon genggamnya dan menelepon seseorang

"cari tahu dimana Oh sehun tinggal di amerika" kata kris. Lalu kris mengusap sayang kepala adiknya dan keluar dari kamar Luhan

3 hari kemudian

Sudah 3 hari sejak kepergian Sehun, Luhan menajdi murung. Teman temannya, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, sepupu kesayangannya, Xiumin bahkan gege nya Kris sudah berusaha untuk menghiburnya, tapi semua sia sia. Kris frustasi dan sedih melihat Luhan. Luhan jarang tersenyum dan suka menangis, lalu Luhan juga hanya makan sedikit, akibatnya, saat ini Luhan di opname di rumah sakit.

"Lulu, ayo makan dulu" kata Kris

"shireo gege" Kata Luhan

"kalau Lulu tidak mau makan mana bisa sembuh eoh?" Kata Kris

"sehunie hiks lulu mau sehunie hyung hiks hiks" isak Luhan lagi

"aigoo adik gege yang satu ini, uljima eoh?" kata Kris sambil mengusap airmata Luhan

"Lulu, mau ikut gege ke Canada?" Tanya Kris. Luhan menggeleng

"Kalau lulu mau ikut gege ke Canada, lulu bisa jadi menarik loh, nanti setelah Sehun kembali, sehun pasti akan jatuh cinta dengan lulu" Kata Kris

"Bagaimana kalau Sehun hyung tidak kembali?" Kata Luhan lagi

"aniya, sehun pasti kembali. Saat lulu sudah menarik nanti dan sehun tidak kembali, gege akanmencari Sehun. Okay?" kata Kris. Luhan terdiam

"Lulu mau ge" kata Luhan. Kris tersenyum

"baiklah, kalau begitu lulu makan sekarang ya biar cepat sembuh dan kita bisa segera berangkat ke Canada" Kata Kris, Luhan mengangguk dengan imutnya.

.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

.

.

Adakah yang menanyakan keadaan Sehun? Sehun menjalani hidup kurang baik di USA tentu saja. Walaupun nilai nilainya baik, tapi hati Sehun tidak baik. Dia sangat merindukann Luhan. Sehun merindukan semua yang ada di Luhan. Tawanya, suaranya, tangisannya dan semuanya. Tapi Sehun cukup beruntung, mungkin seminggu pertama Sehun rindu setengah mati dengan Luhan. Minggu berikutnya ia sibuk dnegan kuliah pertamanya, ketika liburan dan Sehun kembali ke Korea, dia main merindukan Luhan. Apalagi Luhan sudah pindah ke Canada. Pernah sekali Sehun menemui Kris. Saat itu Sehun sedang libur dan Kris berada di Korea sedang membicarakan bisnis dengan kakaknya, Kyuhyun. Bukannya menanyakan kabar Sehun, Kris langsung menghajar Sehun, Kris marah besar pada Sehun. Karena Sehun, adiknya jadi suka menangis. Kris bercerita, Luhan menjadi pemuda cantik yang disukaii pria maupun wanita. Setiap ada seseorang pria maupun wanita mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Luhan, Luhan menolaknya. Setiap malam Luhan selalu memeluk erat boneka pemberian Sehun, bahan menulis diary seperti seorang wanita yang hanya berisi tentang sehun. Merindukan sehun, sehun sehun dan hanya sehun.

Ada setitik rasa senang dalam hati Sehun. Luhan masih mencintainya, tapi ia juga sedih. Luhan seperti terpuruk karena ia pergi. Dia juga menyayangkan sikap kris yang seperti menyembunyikan Luhan darinya. Ia sangat merindukan Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Xi Luhan sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda cantik yang sangat baik dan menarik tentu saja. Sekarang Luhan sudah menjadi guru music dan dance di salah satu entertainment terbesar di Korea. Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo adalah composer, penyanyi, dan guru vocal juga dance bagi sebuah entertainment besar di Hollywood. Kadang Luhan harus keluar negeri bergantian dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Suatu hari, Luhan melihat Sehun di coffee shop di dekat Oh empire. Saat Luhan akan menghampiri Sehun, Luhan keburu di tarik murid nya karena mereka sudah telat. Dari situ, Luhan meninta tolong kepada Kris untuk mencari Sehun.

.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

.

END of Flashback

"Xiaolu, morning" panggil Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan yang sedang memasak di dapur apartment Sehun

"sehunnie bau, sana mandi, lulu buatkan sarapan untuk kita" kata Luhan. Tapi Sehun hanya menempelkan keningnya di tengkuk luhan dan menggeleng

"sehunnie~~ cepat mandi. Sehunnie bau sekali" Kata Luhan

"XiaoLu ku juga bau" Kata Sehun lagi

"enak saja. Lulu itu wangi" kata Luhan sambil menghidangkan nasi goreng buatannya di piring. Melihat Luhan yang sudah selesai dengan acara memasaknya, sehun segera menggendong luhan bridal style dan membawa Luhan ke dalam kamarnya, lebih tepatnya kamar mandinya.

"KYAAAA Sehunie lepaskan luluuuuu~~" Jerit Lulu

"ani, diamlah lu nanti kau bisa jatuh" Kata Sehun

"SEHUNIEEE" jerit luhan lagi

"ck jangan menjerit xiaolu lebih baik simpan suaramu nanti untuk mendesahkan namaku dan mengerang nikmat nanti" Kata Sehun sambil bersmirk seksi.

"SEHUNIE MESUM LEPASKAN LULU, LULU LAPORKAN PADA KRIS HYUNG!" sementara Sehun hanya diam saja

"Lulu benci sehunie!"  
"aku juga mencintaimu my lovely Xiao Lu" kata Sehun

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

A/U: woahhh…. Terima kasih reviewan dari teman teman semuanyaaa~~ banyak yang minta sekuelnya ya. Ini aku udah bikin, aku minta maaf kalau gak sesuai sama yang di bayangkan sekuelnya T.T

Nah aku mau balesin review dulu hehe

Maple Fujoshi 2309 : ini sekuelnya ^^ maaf kalo nggak sesuai harapan yaa~~ hehe gomawo reviwenya, maklumin aja ya Sehun sudah kangen setengah mati sama Luhan hehe

NoonaLu : gomawo reviewnya hehe

Hunhanminute: hehe.. gomawo RnR nya hehe

Ghina'Baekkie : Gomawo reviewnya ^^ hehe iya aku suka kalau Luhan jadi cute cute gitu soalnya

Guest : Gomawo reviewnya ^^

Samiyatuara09 : Hehe iya Luhan memang imut kkk~~~ gomawo reviewnya ^^

Mr albino : hehe, ini niatan awalnya drabble loh haha, ini aku bikin seq nya tapi. Gomawo reviewnya ^^

Guest : ini sudah seq nya ^^ mian jika ga sesuai yang di harapkan ^^ gomawo udah review ^^

Maybe : hehe gomawo reviewnya ^^ yeahh HunHan is real hehe apalagi waktu kejadian 520 di weibo hehe

RaraIndiraL7 : gomawo reviewnya ^^ hehe iya nih sehun emang lambat nyadarnya hehe iya sehun emng mesum banget wah tadinya ini mau dijadiin drabble loh haha eh ternyata malah jadi oneshoot hehe

Byul Hun.K : hehe gomawo reviewnya ^^ iya Sehun memang lambat dan munafik hehe

Guest : gomawo reviewnya hehe

Guest : hehe gomawo reviewnya, ini niatnya malah bikin drabble loh hehe, ini udh up seqnya ^^

Elysetivch : hehe gomawo reviewnya, sayangnya nggak, ini oneshoot aja kok

Khalidasalsa : gomawo reviewnya ^^

Celusta : gomawo reviewnya ^^ haha iya muka sehun memang begitu sok sok cuek padahal…. Hehe .. aduhh aku suka baca ff nc tapi susah sekali mengapresiasikannya menjadi tulisan sendiri hehe,, gomawo ^^

: hehe gomawo reviewnya yaaa ^^

PrincessDeer : gomawo reviewnya ^^ ini sudah updateee hehe

Xiaoxi : gomawo reviewnya ^^ ini sudah update sequwlnya hehe

Sehunie : gomawo reciewnya ^^

Fifoluluge : gomawo reviewnya ^^ ini udah seq nya hehe

NengLuhan : ini udah neng haha

Riho Kagura: Annyeong ^^ gomawo udah RnR hehe Lulu memang lucu sih hehe. Iya nih ntah kenapa kepikiran begitu hehe. Gomawooo ^^

Ririn ayu : hehe aduh jangan di jambak sehunnya kasain haha.. hehe saya susah sekali mau bikin drabble Jatohnya bikin oneshoot ff ini aja awlanya maunya drablle bukan oneshoot haha gapapa kok, ini udah up ya seqnya thanks udah RnR ^^


End file.
